


What i'm gonna do ?

by Anonymous



Series: Scared to tell that i'm pregnant [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Declaration of Love, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, insecure, proposal, shy for tell the news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt : http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1580.html?thread=2535468#cmt2535468</p>
<p>    Character A has learned that he's pregnant and he's worried about telling character B, the father and his relatively new boyfriend.</p>
<p>(Second Part)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What i'm gonna do ?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part (after the chapter about Roman Pregnant this is the chapter about Shea Pregnant)
> 
>  
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.

Shea and Roman have dated since months they decided to no use condom. But Shea didn't expect that he could be pregnant.   
Normally Shea is stoic and everything, but today he freaked out a little.   
Because he didn't know how to tell this to Roman. Would Roman want a family, even if he is young. Does he want to be more serious with him? They know, sometimes even if they are teammate, they have some difficulty and some different personality. But what could happen if one day he decide to say stop and go in Switzerland.   
Shea has begun to feel tired and sick because of all of this, and it was not good for the baby.   
He didn't know if he would keep it or not.

For some days he was distant with Roman, even if one night Roman have told Shea

"I want to be with you tonight, just sleep next to you"

They have slept together and the next day Roman was woken up by the sound of Shea in the toilet.   
He goes to see him and tell him

"Are you okay Shea? Are you sick? I should call a doctor"

"I will be okay soon Roman, it happens almost every day"

'What's going on Shea"

Roman helped a little after and they go in the bedroom 

"Are you sick Shea, you Scare me?"

"I'm not sick, I have just something in my body who grows..."

"What's going on?" Say Roman scared and alarmed

"I'm pregnant Roman with your child and I have morning sickness and I'm fucking scared"

"Since when you know this?"

"Since almost 2 months"

"Are you crazy why you didn't tell me this? And why you play again You should be not playing..."

Shea was surprised by how acted Roman, maybe he was wrong to not think that Roman would want it

" I didn't want to tell you because I was scared since I'm older than you, we have different personality, the fact that maybe you don't want a family right now or be more serious with me. Or also maybe that one day you have enough and leave for Switzerland. And think of all of this makes me sad, tired, angry and anxious"

Roman kisses Shea

"I love you Shea, I want to be serious with you, you are my captain, my teammate and also my lover. When we have begun Dating I say to you that I was serious with you because I like you. But I love you Shea more than you think. And yes, I want your child, it's our child. For personality we have arrived to deal with this until now why no after. But you are a ne idiot for haven't told me sooner"

"You love me?"

"Yes of course, why should I not love you?"

"Because of all the things..."

"Oh Shea everything that I said I mean it..."

Roman kisses him.

And since this discussion, Roman takes care of Shea, where he stops playing soon, Roman and him go for all the exams. They are waiting for a girl. The team takes really well the news, and after that the baby is born, they will announce that they are together.   
Roman have present his family to Shea and Shea have done the same.   
Some months before the delivering, Roman have proposed Shea to marry him.  
He says yes, but they will marry when their Daughter Iris will be old enough to be the Flower girl.  
The baby is born 2 months after the proposal. And she is so beautiful.   
They announce everything at the beginning of the new season and they are happy and in love.

 

**END**


End file.
